


The Last

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 - Main challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has changed. Something is different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon Challenge Two: Secrets and Lies.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, that's for sure.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Jess. However, if any errors remain, they're my own.
> 
> Additional warnings: Background Arthur/Gwen. Dub-con because one character isn't totally upfront.

*****

It’s different this time.

When Arthur enters his chambers, he grabs Merlin by the neckerchief and shoves him towards the bed. Merlin doesn’t quite fall, but it’s close. He should ask what’s wrong, what has happened, but Arthur looks like he’s on the verge of exploding, so Merlin keeps quiet and waits.

Instead of getting an explanation, Arthur roughly pulls him into a kiss. It’s desperate, hard, almost violent. It’s like Merlin’s the last water source on Earth and Arthur’s dying of thirst. Maybe he is, in a way.

When they break apart, Merlin squirms a bit. Arthur doesn’t let go of him, and the grip’s starting to hurt. There’s a short pause; Arthur just closes his eyes and breathes in. When he speaks, it’s with a surprising softness to his voice.

"Bed, please."

"You don’t ever say pl–"

But Arthur kisses him again, and Merlin soon forgets what they’re talking about and why he thought talking was a good idea anyway. They end up on the bed, somehow – Arthur on top, leaning over Merlin, slowly stripping him of his shirt and then, in a quite impressive display of acrobatics, managing to get both their breeches off without rising from the bed. Merlin’s already hard. It doesn’t take much, because it’s Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbles into his neck and kisses him like it’s the last time he’ll ever be allowed to do so. Like Merlin would – could – ever deny him.

Grabbing the blond hair, Merlin tries to give as good as he gets, but Arthur doesn’t let him. Instead, he grinds their erections together, causing Merlin to let go and grab the rumpled covers for something better to hold onto. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the attention, Merlin moans and swears incoherently when Arthur breathes hotly into Merlin’s neck and uses his weight to keep him from wriggling out from under him.

The touching, kissing, licking goes on and on, and Merlin doesn’t know when the oil comes out, only when Arthur’s fingers breach him. He grinds down onto them, wants more, because he can be greedy too. Then there’s another finger and Merlin’s not sure if it’s him or Arthur that makes the whining sound. It might be him.

Then they fuck, and that is different, too. It’s too much and not enough, because Arthur doesn’t look at him. Instead, he looks upwards and seems to try to blink away the sweat threatening to run into his eyes. He runs his hand over Merlin’s right ankle where it’s resting on Arthur’s shoulder to allow him better access. He uses his hips to make Merlin tremble and whine and groan his name. But he still doesn’t look.

Arthur jerks Merlin off, runs his calloused hand along the shaft, flicks the wrist in the way Merlin loves, and it soon turns erratic and rough and absolutely wonderful. When Merlin comes, Arthur’s lips are right there, on his, swallowing his words and cries, like a starving man would gorge on a piece of bread.

When Arthur comes, he shudders and is still. He slides out, but doesn’t curl up next to Merlin, doesn’t hold him like he always does afterwards. Instead, he shuffles away, and Merlin’s afraid he’s about to leave his own chambers until Arthur stops himself midway through the movement and returns to sit naked on the edge of the bed with his back to Merlin. It’s slick with sweat, and Merlin lets his fingers play with the wetness for a second before settling into a caress.

"What’s wrong?" he asks.

Arthur hunches his shoulders and hides his face in his hands like a chastised child. Merlin sits up and wraps his arms around him. They sit like that for a long while, Arthur’s hand slowly running over the protective arm Merlin has placed over his chest, as to calm him.

"I’m..." he begins.

Merlin kisses his shoulder, silently urging him on. A small shiver runs through Arthur’s body.

"I’m marrying Gwen. In two days time. This was... this was the last time. I’m supposed to be faithful to her now."

It’s like being doused with a bucket of ice cold water. Slowly, Merlin lets go and sits back on his heels. It’s like his entire body has been emptied. He’s not angry, not sad. Just hollow.

Not until Arthur’s grabs his wrist and forces him to meet his eyes does Merlin realise that he's crying, too.

*****

 


End file.
